The present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device having a gate all-around structure.
A gate all-around structure can include a nanowire-shaped silicon on a substrate and a gate that is formed to wrap-around the silicon body.
Since such a gate all-around structure uses three-dimensional channels, scaling may be less difficult. Further, the current control capability can be improved without increasing the length of the gate. Additionally, it is possible to effectively suppress a short channel effect (SCE) in which potential of a channel region is affected by drain voltage.